Shaken
by XxSakuraBiyorixX
Summary: Nozomi and Gin had been friends since childhood, but even she's a bit surprised by his defection. This is the story of how they found each other again. / GinxOC
1. Chapter 1

It starts in a small village. Two friends run through the forest, laughing and playing like the careless children they were. The two children of 8 and 10 couldn't possibly be bothered by their rumbling stomachs and their dry throats. At that moment, laughter filled their entire bodies and nothing mattered but the bond they shared, out in the middle of nowhere.

Ichimaru Gin was a strange child. Even though his mischievous was always misinterpreted as cold and unnerving, but Shiskikura Nozomi saw him as beautiful. He was kind, caring and unafraid to go the extra mile. He was unbelievably brilliant and he loved adventure. Sometimes, he would drag her up the mountain and she would complain the whole time but she couldn't say no…

Not to Gin.

She was unsure why he had such a hold on her. Maybe it was the fact that they had known each other since they were toddlers on the streets, or maybe it was because Gin was always there for her. He stood up for her, and he believed in her.

Nozomi was a small girl, a few inches shorter than Gin at her young age. She had long, raven blue hair that waved down to the small of her back and a matching colorful smile. Unlike Gin, her eyes didn't disappear when she smiled, but that didn't mean she didn't try to get them to. Perhaps she thought Gin looked pretty when his eyes vanished, perhaps she wanted to be pretty as well.

Catching the sunlight in their hair, they ran along the stream far away from the dull throng of civilization. Nozomi laughed when Gin almost tripped over a tree root, but caught his arm just in time to keep him on his feet.

"Gin-kun, you're clumsy today!" She laughed. "Is it because you're nervous for the exam tomorrow?"

He frowned as she poked his side, nudging him mockingly.

"Of course not." He stuck his nose up in the air haughtily. "Why in the world would I do something like that?"

Nozomi giggled and hugged his arm. "Onii-san, you're very strange when it comes to those things…"

"Huh, whatever, Nono-chan." He said, sticking out his tongue at her and watching her pout before they were pursuing each other, and themselves, in the deep green forest.

* * *

Why was she jealous? Of course, Rangiku was a beautiful girl with flowing blond hair and…a quite gifted bosom, but honestly she shouldn't be jealous. For one, Nozomi was just a friend to Gin, more like a younger sister. And now that they were near graduating from the Shino Academy, she was somewhat envious that Gin had to leave, by himself, to tell Rangiku goodbye.

She sat alone in the grass of the commons, the darkness settling on the sky as she looked up to find the stars twinkling above. She wished, just once, she could understand what she felt for Gin. It certainly wasn't anything like she felt for Byakuya Kuchiki, the boy who she'd been pretty much infatuated with since year one. Of course, she was graduating before him and he wasn't very fond of her because she was _technically _better than him, and Byakuya seemed a little hot-headed when it came to him being the best.

Nozomi was startling back to coherency when she was shocked onto her back, a grinning Gin hovering over her with her shoulders pinned against the ground. "Hey!" She cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"Didn't see it comin', did ya?" He told her with a smug expression.

"Yeah, yeah, you're so awesome, you learned to hide your spiritual pressure." Nozomi rolled her eyes, pushing him back and glaring holes into his head. "You're such a show-off."

"Am not." He said, folding his hands in his lap as he gazed at her. "Are you excited about graduation?"

"No." She sighed, keeping her eyes on the grass. "We're going into different divisions."

"I'm sure you'll do great in the third division, Nono-chan." Gin ruffled her hair and she grimaced.

"But you'll be all the way over in the 5th Division." She muttered shamefully. "I'll miss you're weird eye-smile."

"You'll see me all the time!" Gin snickered and shook his head. "You're such a baby."

"Nuh-uh." She perked her head up, raising an eyebrow. "I'm no more a baby than you."

"I'm two years older than you, imouto-chan." Gin leaned back on his hands arrogantly and she almost growled at him, but decided that wouldn't prove her point.

"One of these days, I'll show you." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'll show I'm more grown up than I seem."

"When that day comes…ah, who'm I kiddin'?" He shook his head. "That day's never gonna come."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not nice."

"Point proven."

She responded to his snarky remark by tackling him down to the grass, in a much similar fashion that he did to her. He laughed as the rolled, getting grass stains all over their white school uniforms. They were still carefree, they were still best friends, they were still the kids who ran around playing with imaginary dragons in the forest and experimented with spiritual pressure in secret.

Their fate hadn't touched them yet, and neither had the bitter tongue of betrayal.

**Comments:**

_Sorry it's so short… :/ It's kind of an introductory chapter, if you will. So bear with me, my dearest readers, for I will return with more…once I finish my homework. :D _


	2. Chapter 2

Nozomi ran. She ran unlike she had ever run before. Sokyoku Hill was too far away, she could never get there in time. She would never make it, she would never reach Rukia in time. This was one of those moments when she wished she was as fast as Byakuya, whom had left her in the dust long ago. She wished she had gone to the execution now that reiatsu's were clashing like the crash of angry blades above her.

She had been too torn by the fact that one of her good friends was about to be put to death for a reason that didn't qualify in Nozomi's mind. It was as if the Seireitei was falling to ruins without so much as warning.

Her eyes cast up to the familiar sakura petals flowing like an ocean upon the cliff, and she knew Byakuya was fighting now. She could only pray he was okay…

* * *

_100 years ago…_

She crashed through the doors of the third division doors, tears staining her face as she gazed around the nearly empty room until she spotted a familiar figure standing next to her Captain's desk. Small, childlike, with a skinny frame and slightly longer hair than normal.

Slowly, Gin turned his head and grinned at her, just like usual.

"Gin!" Nozomi cried. "Gin! Have you heard? Where is Captain Otoribashi? Where is he, Gin?"

"He's dead." Gin told her, the edge of his grin wavering slightly.

Nozomi was taken aback, frozen in her torn state. "You say that so coldly, Gin…"

"I'm sorry…" Gin finally turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

She finally gave in, bawling into the clothed shoulder of his kimono. "Gin! What will I do? Iba-fukitaichou will surely transfer for sure! She refuses to be Captain…how will we ever find another Captain we can trust?"

"I know, I know…" Gin muttered, resting his hand on the back of her head as his face set in a more solemn expression, even though she couldn't see. "I'm sure there'll be someone…"

"No…" She shook her head. "I'll be 3rd seat of a Division without a Captain or a Lieutenant…I don't know what I'd do with all that power, Gin…I just don't."

"I promise I'll fix it." Gin stated, his face set in stone. "I promise."

"How?" She continued to cry.

He was silent for a moment, unsure of the answer himself.

"I'll fix it."

She closed her eyes to his strong voice, filled with that same grace and determination. The tears eventually slowed and she fell tiredly against him, resulting in him carrying her back to her barracks and tucking her in bed.

"_Oyasumi…Nono-chan_." Gin whispered against her forehead, brushing her hair away. "_Gomen_."

* * *

_50 years later…_

Nozomi turned away from the funeral of Hisana Kuchiki, to many tears in her eyes to make sense anymore. She swallowed hard, eyes cast towards the darkening sky as she tried and tried to remember why she had come here in the first place.

Oh…_that's right. _Byakuya was her friend. Lame in the sense of the word, but naturally Nozomi had become good friends with Hisana upon her arrival at the Seireitei, thus leading to her "friendship," if that's what you call it, with Byakuya as well. As the noble had grown older, he'd gotten colder, bossier, but he was always brighter when Hisana around. Now she hardly looked forward to his blizzard of a personality up ahead.

Slowly, Nozomi leaned against the wall of whatever Division she was in, running a hand through her long hair and closed her eyes. The cool night air washed over her and she willed herself not to cry for the loss of yet another close friend in her life. First her Captain, and now Hisana. If she lost anyone else she would surely go crazy.

"Yo."

Nozomi could sense him coming, but she was so lost in her thoughts that she opened her eyes with a start.

His nonchalant grin really took her off guard, like it did a lot of times these days. She sighed, shaking her head and placing a hand over her heart.

"Gin- I mean, Ichimaru-taichou." She muttered. "You scared me."

"What are you doing out so late?" Gin asked and Nozomi raised an eyebrow at him before she looked down to the very lowest seam of his all-too-new 3rd Division's Captain haori.

"Hisana's funeral was today." She answered in a quiet voice.

He frowned, then, at the chilling sadness in her words before instantly regretting his automatic teasing manner.

"I'm sorry 'bout that." He said.

She breathed a laugh. "It's not your fault, sir."

"Would you stop with the formalities?" He cast his crescent eyes to the Heaven's, trying to lighten the mood. "I think you can call me by my name, considerin' we've known each other for forever."

She laughed again, this time a little more than a breathy sigh. "You never change, Gin. From the time we raced each other around the forest until now, when you're a Captain of the Gotei 13 and I'm a meager little 3rd seat."

"Hey, I offered you Lieutenant position." He pointed out quickly.

"Of which I denied." She told him before he could go on. "You know I don't do well with power. It makes me nervous."

"But you _are _powerful, Nono-chan." He said, reaching out to touch her arm. "You could be so much better if you would just forget about the danger and take a chance."

"Gin…" She whispered, looking down. "I saw you when you first achieved Bankai. Three innocent Shinigami were lost that day. I don't wish to take that chance with Tomeineko. I know what she's capable of."

Gin sighed, and ran a hand down the side of her face, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"You're hopelessly innocent." He told her. "How you ever became a Shinigami, I'll never know."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The point of being a Shinigami is to protect and defend. I'm only doing my job."

"But the more powerful you are, the more you can protect." He said.

"That hardly matters here, Gin!" She cried. "Why is it always about power with you? You come to the Soul Society and within twenty years, you're a Lieutenant. Then hardly ten years after that, you're a Captain. How does that work, Gin? What's next? Do you want to take over Sou-taichou's place?"

"That'd be treason, Nono-chan-"

"And you're perfectly capable of it!" She finally burst, pushing him away. "When we were kids, we joked about being all-powerful Soul Reapers, about being the best of the best. I never knew you'd take that so seriously…I just...I just want to know if you're still the same friend that knocked me down and helped me up off the street two hundred years ago."

Gin's ever-present grin was long-gone and was replaced by the unsure shock he felt thriving through his being as he looked down at her. She could see the faintest hint of his rightly colored silver eyes just behind his eyelids before she looked away from them, down at the cobblestone pathway.

"Just as I thought." She muttered. "You've changed, haven't you?"

Gin grabbed her wrist before she could turn away, but she refused to look back at him.

"No matter how much I change…no matter what I do, where I go." He said, in a softer tone than she should've expected. "I will always be yours. And I will always be your friend."

A washing relief fell over her and she pursed her lips as she closed her eyes, letting the words soak in. Without warning, she turned and enveloped him in a crushing hug. With her face buried in his shoulder, she cried again.

* * *

_Present… _

Feet pounding against the rock, the crest of the hill was in sight. Clouds of dust and the pounding pressure of too much reiatsu surrounded Nozomi as she raced forward, only to halt in her step as she saw them.

It couldn't be true. It couldn't. She had only thought the message before sent by Isane-san was a mistake. Surely Aizen and Ichimaru wouldn't do something like this. She knew them well and they were both good people. And Tosen too…no.

But now, as she saw Aizen hold Rukia by the collar that was attached around her neck, half-looking back at a grinning Gin who's hand rested on the hilt of his Zanpakutou, she couldn't deny it.

"No!"

"_Shoot to kill, Shinso…_"

The words echoed in her ears, but she just wasn't fast enough. She couldn't make it, she never could…

A quick wind passed her along with an all-too-familiar reiatsu. She could feel the relief wash over her as she quickly realized Rukia was safe.

"Byakuya…" Nozomi smiled a little, but it instantly faded when she saw the incredibly weakened state her lover was in. "Byakuya!"

Her voice wasn't heard by a soul, considering Byakuya was in dire pain and Gin was irked that he didn't kill Rukia. She wanted to scream out, she wanted to rip Gin to shreads, as well as Aizen. She wanted her vengeance for what happened here in front of her.

How could this happen? How could _he? _

"Gin…" She whispered, slowly drawing her sword out of its sheath.

Jindanbou's large spiritual pressure rained down from above, as well as the strong aura of a former noble known as Kukakku. Nozomi took a hesitant step back until she saw Yoruichi and Soifon on Aizen and felt Rangiku nearby.

She knew that, together, she and Rangiku could stop Gin.

So she advanced.

Nozomi got a quick nod from Rangiku before the other girls blade was at Gin's throat, and her own poised just a few inches away, right above his artery.

"Don't move." Rangiku spat.

Gin's expression flashed to one of semi-shock before it fell back into its laid-back nature. Nozomi glared at him intently and she knew he could feel it, even as she heard him spout off some ridiculous statement to Aizen.

She narrowed her eyes and earned his gaze, his silver eyes peeking out to stare into hers.

"Why?" She whispered, so quietly she was sure even Aizen couldn't hear it.

He looked away and simply answered. "Just know I have my reasons."

Before Nozomi knew it, the sky ripped open, Menos Grande peeking their ugly faces just outside of it. A blinding yellow light rained down from above, enveloping Aizen and almost the two women who had a hold of him.

Before Nozomi could so much as think, Rangiku had jumped away from Gin, screaming for Nozomi to do the same.

"Don't go!" Nozomi screamed over the loud cries of the Menos and confused calls of the Shinigami. "Please, please, don't go."

"Girl, I'd let go if ya don't wanna go with me." He said coolly, even though a frown graced his features.

"No…" She whispered.

"Nozomi!"

She could hardly hear Rangiku behind her, could hardly feel the girls desperate hands trying to pull her away from the best friend she ever had. Nozomi's eyes meant Gin's and her heart broke inside her chest.

"Gomen…" Was all either of them heard as Rangiku finally jerked Nozomi back a mere second before the light came for him.

"Gin!" Nozomi screamed, trying her best to get away from Rangiku, but failing miserably. "Gin! Get back here! I'll never forgive you for this! Gin!"

He looked down at her screams, only meeting her eyes for a second before he looked away.

Nozomi choked on her tears, crying out desperate sobs as the three defectors were locked away in the sky.

"Gin…Gin…please…" She sobbed.

Rangiku held her, trying to calm her in her state of unrest as the girl continued to cry endlessly. She felt empty, and she felt alone. This was the third loved one she had lost in her life and she completely got why everyone always said "the third time's the charm." Because this…this reopened wounds and beat her down to the mere edge of her reason.

Her crying wouldn't stop, even as she half came to her senses and ran to Byakuya as the 4th squad was preparing to heal him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi walked the long extensive hall to the 1st Division headquarters. She had felt completely and utterly exhausted in the past days of Gin's absence. Her time had been filled with caring for Byakuya or making sure Rukia wasn't getting herself into trouble. She busied herself with squad matters, and tagged along with Kira throughout most of the day, anything to keep her mind off of _him. _

Dejected, Nozomi nodded to the doormen of the first division, hardly hearing Lieutenant Sasakibe call for her to enter. Nozomi lifted her head just before walking through the doors, noticing only the fact that all the Captain's were gathered. She quickly felt entirely too awkward as she slowly advanced.

"Sou-taichou, forgive me." She bowed her head. "I've come at the wrong time-"

"Not at all, Shiskikura-san." Yamamoto quickly quieted her. "I've called you here for a reason."

Nozomi swallowed hard and pushed her feet to move forward, eyes not meeting with any of the ten captain's left. She wondered silently what she had done wrong. Did they want to talk about Gin? Did they think she was a conspirator as well? She could only hope not.

"I'm sure you're aware of the current situation the Seireitei is in, are you not?" Sou-taichou asked her as she stopped just ahead of the other 9 captains.

"Yes, sir." She nodded. "Third Division is working hard to rebuild and restore, sir."

"So I understand." He nodded. "As you know, we cannot leave the remaining 3 betrayed squads without Captains. Kira-fukitaichou has not yet achieved bankai, which can only mean he does not fit the requirements of a Captain-"

"But, sir, he's such a good leader!" Nozomi tried, but instantly silenced herself when she received a stern look.

"I've come to understand…you, Shiskikura-san, have achieved bankai?"

A void silence filled the room and Nozomi could only feel the shocked grief someone would feel in a situation where they were caught doing something they shouldn't. She looked down, able to feel the stares on her back like a strong burning. Her face was hot as well, and she was confident in the fact that she was now blushing furiously.

"Sou-taichou, I-"

"Have you achieved bankai, or have you not, Shiskikura-san?" She was asked again.

The Captain-Commanders ancient voice sunk like a strong accusation through her bones and she nodded her head with shame.

"Yes, sir, I have."

Yamamoto's stare lightened and he nodded quickly. "For the sake of stability of your Division, you will be put through Captain's testing immediately. Present yourself here early tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed."

Nozomi stared wide-eyed at the ground as all her greatest fears were confirmed. She slowly turned on her heel, swallowing hard as she looked up only to meet Byakuya's cold eyes. It was almost as if they snapped her out of her trance, a washing guilt flooding through her as he turned to exit the room.

"Byakuya-sama!" She called, quickly following after him.

She caught him just before he turned out of the barraks into the pathway that lead to the 6th Division.

"Please, wait-"

"Were you going to tell me you achieved bankai? I think that's something I should've probably known." Byakuya stated quickly, his eyes snapping to her and making her shrink a little under them.

"I just…I didn't want anyone to know. It was a one-time thing. An accident!" Nozomi told him hurriedly.

Byakuya lowered his head, eyes closed in contemplation.

"Does Ichimaru know?" He finally asked.

Nozomi's mouth was left ajar, unsure of what to say. She knew about Byakuya's lingering jealousy for Gin. He had always hated how she could only truly laugh and have fun with him, and how he was her best friend. He was jealous of how much Nozomi cared for him and fought for him.

She shouldn't of been so surprised at this lingering question.

"Yes, but-"

"You'd trust a traitor but not me?" Byakuya looked up, eyes locked ahead and away from her.

Nozomi looked down. "He was my best friend, Byakuya-sama…the least you can do is cut me a little slack."

"Your _best friend _tried to kill Rukia, as well as me." Byakuya snapped. "Learn where your loyalties lie, Shiskikura."

A choking sob built up in her throat as Byakuya disappeared with Shunpo, leaving her alone to fall against the wall of the 1st Division.

She shouldn't have been surprised to see Rangiku suddenly beside her, holding her up so she didn't fall on the ground. With one look Nozomi knew Rangiku was in pain, too, probably just as much as Nozomi herself. The smaller girl threw her arms around the Lieutenant and cried yet again.

* * *

Nozomi was alone in her new quarters. She'd been here for five months and it all still seemed so foreign to her. She felt as if this place didn't belong to her, this power wasn't hers. Her mind reeled at the day that had passed. The Bount had attacked, been defeated and the Soul Society practically left in ruins yet again. And now that the Arrancar were beginning to show their ugly faces, it wasn't looking very good for them then either.

She felt useless when it came to being a Captain, she didn't get how Gin or Byakuya did it. She had stayed locked inside herself for so long, actually having people notice she had power was so different to her. She didn't like it too much.

Nozomi closed her eyes, letting herself recall the day as she sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her folded knees.

"_Captain…Can I talk to you for a second?" _

_She looked up at her Lieutenant, putting on her best fake smile as he approached her desk. "Sure, Kira. What can I help you with?" _

_Kira looked down, almost ashamed. "Shiskikura-taichou…I know you're trying your best , and I know this is new to you…but…The 3__rd__ Division needs a Captain." _

_Her face fell and she tilted her head at her Lieutenant. "What do you mean?" _

"_Taichou, we need a leader." Kira finally said, lifting his face. "I'm aware that you don't like clearly displaying just how powerful you are, but no one will listen to you if you don't. The people are already having second thoughts about you, a former third seat, becoming a Captain." _

_Nozomi sighed, closing her eyes. "I…I guess you're right, Izuru. I'm just…I've been trying to tell myself this is good enough, when I know it's not. I'll try my best to become a good Captain for the 3__rd__ Division. Okay?" _

"_Yes, ma'am." Kira bowed low. "Thank you for your time." _

"_No problem, Kira-san." She smiled a little as his features showed a trace of hope as he turned to leave. _

Nozomi groaned as she lifted her head, staring into the darkness engulfing her room. He _was _right. She was Captain and it was about damn time she started showing it.

* * *

"Tai…chou?"

Nozomi took a breath of fresh air as she stepped out of her barraks and onto the breezeway. She quickly looked down to the object of the questioning voice, which was an unseated officer making his way towards his first rounds. She smiled at him and waved, knowing he probably was a little shocked at her appearance.

The change was surely noticeable, she knew. Her hair which used to always rest in a tight bun on her head was now in flowing raven locks down her back. On her hands are black fingerless gloves, while a dusky purple sash was tied around her hakama, holding up her Zanpakutou while her Captain's haori billowed in the rushed wind of the morning.

"Ohayo." She threw them a cheerful peace sign before she went on her way, walking leisurely towards the office.

She almost skipped there, smiling to herself just a little.

"Cap-" Kira paused mid-word. "Captain?"

"Yep?" She turned her head to look at her Lieutenant with that same small smile.

"I, uh…you look nice." He choked.

"Aw, thanks, Izuru." She smiled to him brilliantly, yet again. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh!" He blushed and looked back down to the papers in his hands. "You and Kuchiki-taichou have been ordered to the living world immediately! Here's your briefing."

"I see." She nodded, taking the papers before her flash step had carried her elsewhere.

* * *

She arrived at the Senkaimon and handed the papers off to Renji who looked quite shocked and even more so when he got a good look at the 3rd Division Captain.

"Hello, there, Bya-kun."

Byakuya would've turned to give her a stern speech about how she didn't have the right to be calling him such names but the words caught in his throat as she crossed her arms and gave him her own stern look. Not only did she look ridiculously beautiful (as well as _very _different than before) but there was something in her gaze that even made him a little scared.

"So, a few Arrancar have begun wreaking havoc on Karakura Town again, huh?" She asked, her voice more nonchalant than usual. "Sounds like fun. Espada?"

"Yes." Byakuya said stiffly before turning back to the Sekaimon. "Nothing we can't handle."

* * *

Gin Ichimaru wandered through the halls of Los Noches, hands in his pockets and eyes locked ahead. He carefully slipped through the door on the right, emerging into the room filled with the bright lights of the monitoring systems.

The control room had become a place Gin visited often, but only for one reason. A reason he wasn't exactly proud of, but one of equal importance to him than that of his life.

He wished to see her. In the six months he had been gone, he hadn't seen her bright face even once. It had put him in a bad mood if anything else.

He moved towards the control boards, pressing a few buttons before looking down to see two pulsing reiatsu's fighting against what looked like Yammy and Grimmjow. At first it seemed like Ichigo and Hitsugaya until he took a closer look.

It was definitely two Captain level Shinigami, he was sure of that. But these seemed even more powerful than the two previously mentioned.

A couple more buttons later, the screen popped up in front of him, revealing the fight as one of the losing nature for the Arrancar. He could see both 6th and 3rd squad haori's through the storm of Senbonzakura, leading him to believe that Byakuya and the new 3rd Squad Captain's were the ones fighting.

He leaned closer, glad when Senbonzakura was drawn away to leave Grimmjow and Yammy falling helplessly to the ground. He didn't so much care about them as his eyes gazed curiously at the figure in the 3rd division haori. He could've swore that Zanpakutou looked familiar…

And it was then, as she turned around to have her dark hair waving in the winds of high elevation, that he caught her features. She was smiling slightly, sheathing her sword and gazing down at the two Espada in a demeaning manner.

"Nozomi…" He whispered.

She looked nothing like she used to. She didn't look weak at all, and it wasn't just the haori that captured his vision. Her eyes were filled with determination and the power she hid inside herself for years. He had almost forgotten exactly _why _she had graduated early with him, up until that very moment when she brushed a little dust off her hakama and jumped down to batter up the Espada some more.

Gin was too enraptured by her at that moment to notice Aizen's sudden presence behind him. But once he did, he lifted his head and could almost _feel _the knowing smile on his back.

"Yo." Gin turned to grin at the former 5th Division Captain as he entered into the room.

"It seems your third seat has built herself up well." Aizen said matter-of-factly as he looked down to where she held her blade at Grimmjow's throat.

"Seems so." Gin shrugged. "Should've expected it."

"You never told me just how powerful she really was." Aizen pointed out, almost accusingly, as he glaced down to the meter. "It seems her spiritual pressure is already surpassing yours."

Gin looked down again, quickly seeing he was right. This only made Gin shrug again.

"Even I didn't know how powerful she really was." Gin lied. "She hated it."

"I see…" Aizen nodded.

Gin looked back at Aizen to see those wheels turning in his head. Ichimaru frowned and sighed. Aizen was up to something again.

* * *

_2 weeks later… _

It was a dark, dreary night in the Seireitei. The clouds over-head nearly covered the have moon that hovered over the dark past of Sokyuku Hill. It was there, in that dark night, that the Senkaimon opened without warning. Undetected by the Kido Corps and a shock to the guardians just outside of it, the large doors opened to reveal two all-too-familiar figures.

Hardly two seconds of shocked gasps and the quick clings of drawn Zanpakutou's had passed before the guardians were dead on the ground, fatal cuts gracing their skin.

The figures emerged from the shadows into the dull light of the night to reveal those of Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, dressed in their new-and-improved Hueco Mundo garb. Their eyes set on the familiar image of the 3rd Division, and they went forward.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was cold as the door slipped open, tiny slivers of moonlight spreading over the sleeping body on the nedoko. Gin's sad eyes looked away at the reality of her actually being there, in front of him. Just outside, Tosen stood guard. He contemplated the possibility of waking her and telling her to run while he held off the former 9th Squad Captain but he knew everything he'd worked for this whole time would fail if he did so. Besides, it would be easier to protect her if she was closer, would it not be?

He bit back the regret boiling in his stomach, pulling out the small wristlet from his pocket. Without warning, he placed it on her wrist, the touch startling the Captain awake.

Her tired eyes gazed up at him, surprised because she couldn't sense his reiatsu at all. He frowned at her before gathering her up in his arms. She fought against him, but once he had a hold of her he gagged her with a white piece of cloth. He glanced to the side, looking for a moment at her Zanpakutou resting against the wall next to her Captain's haori.

Nozomi jerked in his arms, pausing as he did only for a moment. She started wiggling again as he walked towards the objects in his sight. He looked down at her for a moment before he reached for her Zanpakutou and held it tightly in his hands.

"_Bakudo number 63. Sajo Sabaku._" He whispered so soft that Nozomi hardly even heard it.

She whined as a thick wrap of glowing yellow chains clinged around her. She felt tears in her eyes as he dropped her to the ground, unsheathing her Zanpakutou.

She shook her head continuously as he picked up her Captain's haori. He gave her a wary look before he had sliced the haori and everything it meant in half. She wanted to cry out but with the gag it was almost impossible as the shreds of white and black cloth fell hopelessly to the ground.

Her head fell and her resolve shattered, and he grabbed her up again, slinging her Zanpakutou over his shoulder.

* * *

Nozomi was thrown on the ground in front of the towering throne of the traitor Shinigami. She was half-grateful when her gag was removed, screaming out profanities and struggling against the Kido that bound her.

"Ah, welcome, Shiskikura-taichou." Aizen said warmly, ignoring her curses.

She silenced herself, her dark blue eyes flashing up to Aizen. "Bastard. Explain yourself!"

"A bit more spirited than usual, are we?" Aizen laughed nonchalantly.

Nozomi growled.

"Gin? Why don't you release her and give the poor girl her Zanpakutou back?" Aizen said, almost kindly.

Nozomi didn't protest as Gin released her, throwing her sheathed Zanpakutou to her. She caught Tomeineko in one hand and unsheathed her all in one movement.

Aizen laughed a little. "You can fight all you want, Nozomi-san. But, have you noticed? The decrease in your own spiritual pressure?"

Nozomi choked, finally seeing what he had just pointed out.

"You can thank Gin for that." Aizen smiled to her, a hint of devil behind it just before her eyes flashed back to the Gin who dared not look at her. "Take a look at your wrist, Nozomi-san. Do you remember that bracelet being there before?"

She looked down to see the metal contraption strapped tightly to her wrist. It almost glowed a menacing blue and she wanted to scream. It was sucking out her reiatsu, no, it was holding it back.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"Something similar to Genteikaijo. I'm sure you know what that means by now." Aizen informed her.

Nozomi looked up, eyes wide. She knew Genteikaijo was the power limit set on all Lieutenants and Captains outside of the Soul Society. She swallowed hard as she gazed back down at it, then shook her head viciously.

"You're lying!" She cried. "_Umi o mazame saseru, Tomeineko!_"

Nozomi jumped for Aizen, not noticing the small smile that crept on his face as her Zanpakutou glowed a strong blue as she ran her hand over the blade. She was left with two small close-combat swords known as _sai, _both with a strong blue electric charge flowing through them.

She collided with an familiar blade with a dark face behind it. She only noticed the figure's dark hair and what looked glasses covering his eyes. She cried out, moving to pack some reiatsu behind the kick she threw at him, but it was hopeless. He caught her leg, effortlessly throwing her down to the floor.

The floor was crushed beneath her and as the dust settled she tried to get up, miserably failing before falling back down to the ground.

"I tried to warn you…" Aizen sighed. "Oh well. Shiskikura-san, as I'm sure you've come to notice, you're in Hueco Mundo now. In a little palace I like to Los Noches."

Nozomi was silent, unable to move or speak, only to listen.

"You'll be here for a while, so you can make yourself comfortable." He told her with a grin. "As to the power limiter, I regret to report that only seventy percent of your power was locked away. Therefore, you'll come to find that if you fight against most of the Espada, I can guarantee you a win. But, however, altercations with myself, Kaname or Gin would be incredibly useless on your part."

Nozomi fought back the tears at his words, biting her lip harshly.

"Since you're stay will be extensive, I'll have to make use of you." Aizen informed her. "So you'll be assuming the position of Vice-Commander of the Arrancar Army. Whether you like it not, you are a part of this organization now. For all extensive purposes, you can call it…being drafted."

Nozomi kept her head down as she was slowly able to sit up. Her eyes roamed up to find Gin standing over her, his hand held out and his ever-present grin covering his face again. Why he was always so happy, she'd never know. Especially now.

She neglected his hand, turning away from him and using the now sealed Tomeineko to help her to her feet.

Aizen smiled as she sheathed her Zanpakutou and turned to face him.

"Anything else?" She demanded.

"Oh, yes…I am your boss now. I expect the usual honorary." He said coolly.

She scoffed. "Over my dead body, asshole."

The wave of unbearable reiatsu crashed down on her like a masked tsunami. Crying out, she fell back down to her knees, able to see Gin's almost stoic face out of her peripheral vision. A few minutes of the crushing pressure and the weight was released.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear your answer." Aizen said brightly.

Nozomi choked before finally giving in. "I understand your wishes..Aizen-sama."

She winced at the name on her tongue but Gin forcefully pulled her to her feet this time.

"Gin, please show Nozomi-san to her room." Aizen instructed.

"You got it." Gin nodded, his grin back in place before he lead her out of the throne room.

She quickly shook him off once they were in the hall. She glared at him, gluing her feet to the ground as their staring match ensued.

"Go ahead, get it out of ya." Gin said, still grinning. "I know ya want to yell at me."

She pushed back the gathering tears again, her lip only slightly quivering before her arms were thrown around Gin and she was crying into his shoulder again.

He was taken aback by this, his mouth slightly hanging open before he pulled her back and gave a long look at her now tear-stained face.

"Nono-chan…" He muttered, pressing the palm of his hand to the side of her face and shaking his head.

That's when the sharp slap echoed through the hall and only then did Gin's grin reappear.

"Why the hell did you leave me all alone, you bastard?" She challenged.

"Why did ya hold on longer?" Gin retorted. "Ya coulda came with me."

"You're an ass." She snapped. "How could you leave the Soul Society like that? Do you have some false reason like Tosen? Or maybe you've gone psycho like Aizen? Since when did you have an unheard of fetish with taking over the world?"

Gin only laughed at her, shaking his head. "Wow, what in the world happened to you while I was gone? Usually you don't yell at me like this in public."

She growled, baring her teeth at him. He smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I missed ya, Nono-chan." He told her lightly.

She pushed his hand away, rolling her eyes. "Show me to my room, you fool."

"Yes, Nono-sama." He joked with her as she crossed her arms and followed behind him.

* * *

Gin walked into the Espada meeting the next day, meeting Aizen's calmed gaze at the head of the table.

"She refuses to come out of her room." Gin informed the leader. "She says to 'tell Aizen-sama I'm sick with the I-hate-you flu.'"

Aizen was the only one that chuckled as the rest of the Espada stayed silent.

"Would you like me to retrieve her, sir?" Tosen asked.

"No, Kaname." Aizen waved him off. "Let her pitch her fit. She'll come around soon."

"Who is this girl?" Grimmjow asked halfway down the table. "A human?"

"No. A Shinigami." Aizen quickly answered. "To be specific, she's the Captain of the 3rd Division, which was previously headed by our very own Gin. As of now she'll be your superior."

"But you said you kidnapped her? Is she willingly on our side?" Ulquiorra asked.

"That's none of your concern." Aizen told him.

"Can she be trusted?" Starrk asked.

Aizen looked directly at the first Espada and frowned. "Can _I _be trusted?"

Starrk lowered his head. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Then please stop your questions here." Aizen finally said. "All you need to know is she's an ex-captain of the 13 Protection Squads. Her name is Shiskikura Nozomi and she's now the Vice-Commander of this organization. You will her orders just as you obey Gin and Kaname's. Am I understood?"

There was a wave of nods down the table of Espada before a cold wind passed by them.

"What'd I miss?"

"Ah. Welcome, Nozomi." Aizen said, still facing the Espada and watching their reactions as they took in the appearance of their new commander. "I see you're feeling better?"

Nozomi scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It just took me a while to get used to this damn uniform. Who designed these? Your grandma? I feel like my cleavage is going to suffocate me."

Gin and half the Espada sweat-dropped and Aizen chuckled a little. "My apologies, I'll see what our tailor can do. Everyone, this is Shiskikura Nozomi, your new Vice-Commander."

"Hi." She raised a hand to half-wave at them.

"These are my dear Espada, all of which's name's you've already been informed of." Aizen told her.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess. I remember pretty much all of them except that guy over there that looks like a spoon. Yah. What's your name?"

"Nnoitra." The 5th Espada grimaced.

"Ah, I see." She nodded slowly, eyes roaming over the rest of them before going completely silent and leaning against the wall.

"I expect you'll all grow very fond of Nozomi-san." Aizen said with a knowing smile.

"I doubt that." Grimmjow grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

He was surprised to suddenly find a blade against his throat, choking when he felt someone's soft breath against his ear.

"You're gonna love me, Grimmjow." Nozomi said, a devious grin on her face. "Aren't you?"

"Ye-yeah." He strangled out.

"Good." She said, lightly sheathing her Zanpakutou to look over and give Gin a glare as he snickered. "What's so funny, Gin?"

"I've never seen Grimmjow so scared before." He said with his usual grin. "It was amusin'."

"I'm sure." Nozomi rolled her eyes, knowing the glower she received from the 6th Espada as she turned away. "You find lots of stupid things amusing."

Aizen sipped his tea at the head of the table, watching Nozomi as she walked to stand beside Gin, sticking her tongue out at him as she slipped back into her comfort zone. He noted that she always seemed more at ease with him than with anyone else. Even when he'd seen her with Byakuya, there was always that point of restraint. Now, she was back with her other half and she could care less what side that meant she was on. At least at the moment.

* * *

"Yo."

Nozomi looked over her shoulder to see Gin approaching, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I really hate that greeting, you know." She snapped at him as he finally caught up with her and they began walking aimlessly. "A 'hello' or even a 'hey' would be much more pleasant. I'm not your home-dog."

Gin chuckled at that and shook his head. "Same old Nono-chan."

She was yet again reminded of where they were, why they were here and who he had become. She frowned, her eyes training on the ground.

"So. Are you ever gonna answer my question?" She demanded. "And don't give me that 'I have my reasons' bull, because I want a real answer. Why the hell are you here, Gin? The Gin I knew wouldn't ever side with such…power lust."

Gin lowered his head and shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Can you just tell me something?" Nozomi finally asked after a few moments silence.

Slowly he turned his head to her. "What is it?"

"Are you still mine?" She asked, tucking her own hair behind her ear. "My friend?"

Gin's grin lifted a little and he paused in his step, reaching for her forearm and running his hand up and down her arm.

"Of course I'm still yours. In every sense of the word." He told her softly.

The corners of her mouth lifted and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, pressing her ear to his chest and hearing the faint representation of what was left of his heartbeat.

"Good." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Gin slipped into Nozomi's chambers two nights later. He knew he probably shouldn't but what else was he going to do since he couldn't sleep?

He didn't need any unnecessary light since it'd probably wake the sleeping woman anyways. With upmost caution, he stepped up to her bedside, smiling at the way she was sprawled across the mattress. She was always one to sleep funny, even though she wouldn't admit it. He was brought back to the night, almost forty years ago. It was a mere five years after he became Captain of the 3rd Division and Nozomi was having a hard time with the change. He remembered how she snuck into his quarters just as he did hers now, and slipped into bed next to him. He smiled at the memory of shock running through his mind before he saw her tear-stained face, and only held her until she fell asleep.

Now, things were different. She wasn't as fragile as she was back then. He didn't know how or what happened, though he was pretty sure he had a good idea. All he could understand directly was that she had grown incredibly strong in a short amount of time. He had been aware of the fact that she had achieved bankai not long after he had, but he hadn't seen it personally. She had gone out on her on into a deserted forest in Rukongai to practice until she was worn and torn.

He just couldn't comprehend the fact that she was just as powerful as him now, maybe even more. She had always been so frail and afraid to show her true ability to the world. Not once had he considered the fact that _this _was what she was hiding, a strong woman with the will of a thousand pound ox behind her.

Of course, that hadn't been the only thing that changed about her since the last time he saw her. Her hair was one thing. He hadn't seen it down since before they entered Academy, and even then it wasn't as long as it was now. Now it was all the way down to the curved small of her back, falling like waves of glowing darkness. It made her eyes stand out in a way that made him believe they were almost silver.

She was even more breathtaking now than she was two hundred years ago, and it tortured him to know that the resilient woman in front of him cared for him so much that she would betray the only home she ever really knew.

He ran his hand over the slick strands of her hair, brushing them out of her pale face.

He wondered if she knew how much he loved her. From the very beginning she was the one he would always protect, look-after. He sacrificed his freedom just for her, even if she didn't know it.

"Gin…"

He looked down to suddenly realize her sleepy eyes were gazing up at him again. He grinned down at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead before he turned towards the door. He was somewhat surprised when she grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving away.

"Don't go…" She muttered, pulling him back towards the bed where she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "You have to stay with me now."

He paused and hugged her tightly before she giggled and jerked him into the bed. He was taken aback as she tightened her hold on him, cuddling into his chest and closing her eyes again.

"Oyasumi, Gin." She said in a voice that almost sounded cute to him.

"Oya…sumi." Gin muttered, still a bit shocked. "Nono-chan."

* * *

"_ UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!_"

Gin nearly jumped out of the bed as he was suddenly being bombarded by a pillow and an overly-hyper Nozomi. She laughed and continued to pound on him with the pillow until he sat up and snatched the pillow from her, giving her a stern look as she sat there like an obedient puppy with an adorable smile on her face.

"_Ohayo!_" She said in an almost sing-song voice.

Gin facepalmed. He forgot Nozomi was such a morning person. It was one of the downsides to waking up next to her, even if the only.

"Go annoy Ulquiorra or something." Gin suggested, falling back down to the bed and using the pillow he's stolen to cover his head.

"Aww, but Gin-chan!" She whined, jumping on him to straddle his back. "Why can't we go sabotage Szayel's experiments or something?"

"Even Szayel is asleep right now." Gin grumbled, his voice muffled by the bed.

"Then, _I know! _We can throw jelly beans at Aaroniero's head! I mean…fish bowl…you know, whatever the hell that thing is." She said excitedly.

"No." Gin answered simply.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine then. Be that way. I'm gonna go play with Aizen-sama then."

She couldn't see the way Gin raised an eyebrow under the pillow, but he was relieved when she hoped off of him, snatching up her Zanpakutou and sweeping out the door.

She hummed some tune she made up as she skipped down the hall, enlivened by the sudden prospects of entertainment for the day. She was even happier when she could hear the tipper-tapper of footsteps following along behind her. Giggling, she knew exactly who it was.

It was most definitely the blue-haired Espada that had taken a great disliking to her since the first day they had meant. In meetings he never failed to glare holes through her head and make snide remarks to every word she said. It was entertaining, none the less, since Los Noches was typically a boring place.

She didn't even have to turn around to hear the whoosh of Sonido behind her, a smile gracing her face as she unsheathed her blade to block his just over her shoulder. Slowly, she turned her head to see his angry face staring down at her. She giggled before she disappeared, surprising him from the back and getting a good cut on her shoulder.

"Grimmy!" She smiled. "How did you know I was bored? You're such a good friend. Nobody else would play!"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her, scoffing a little before he charged again.

"Why are you such a fucking airhead?" Grimmjow demanded when their blades clashed again.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" She asked with a chilling grin.

"Shut up and fight me, damn it." He snapped.

She obeyed, not saying another word as they were a blur of sharp edges and flesh. Hits were delivered upon each of them before they slid away from each other, eyes filled with a lust for blood as their gazes locked.

"You're a bit better than I originally thought, Grimmy-kitty." She said, the corner of her mouth tilting up just slightly. "This might actually be entertaining."

He breathed a laugh, lifting his hand towards her to show a faint blue charge. Her eyes widened with the powering rush of reiatsu in the air. She jumped away just in time, lifting her own hands in rebuke.

"_Sōren Sōkatsui!_"

A blue shot of flaming spiritual energy charged towards the 6th Espada, and she narrowed her eyes as he quickly dodged. She huffed, crossing her arms and giving him a good hard glare.

"Fine. You asked for it." She muttered, watching as a small grin appeared on the power-hungry Grimmjow's face. "_Umi o mezame saseru, Tomeineko_!"

Reiatsu poured from Nozomi's skin as her Zanpakutou glowed blue as she ran her hand over the blade. She took a defensive pose with her sai, her grin a beckoning gesture for the Espada.

Grimmjow charged, Pantera blocked easily by the close-combat blades before Nozomi twisted out of his attack and got a good slice out of Grimmjow's lower back, just above his number rank. She snickered as the blood trickled down his back, the Espada temporarily frozen as the electric current of her Zanpakutou washed through him.

She smirked, her blade resting just over the skin of his neck so as not to touch it. His wide eyes suddenly came back to life before he froze yet again.

A menacing growl ripped from her throat before she got a square hit on his back, watching him crash through the wall and into a large unused storage room. She leapt through the hole in a fairylike way, grinning devilishly down at his broken state.

"Done yet? Or would you like to be Privaron Espada when I'm done with you?" She asked, her eyes disappearing in a chilling grin that resembled Gin's too much to be normal.

He growled yet again, using Sonido to position himself behind her but it was no use. She turned with little effort, slicing his chest open with one of her sai before twirling around and slicing off his arm all in one lithe movement.

She stood facing the wall they entered through, sighing at his pained screams before she glanced over her shoulder.

"_Haien._" She whispered, flipping her hand toward his decapitated arm.

Grimmjow's wide eyes watched the limb disintegrate before his eyes, another scream ripping from his throat.

"Don't screw with me, kid." She said, brushing the blood off her lip.

She walked away, jumping through the hole in the wall and sheathing her sealed sword before continuing her walk down the hall.

_Across Los Noches…_

Aizen's eyes were trained on the screen, his face somewhat frozen in a gaze of interest.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said from behind him, his stoic voice anything but surprising to the former Captain.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked, slightly grinning.

"Should I ask what will happen to Grimmjow now?" Ulquiorra inquired.

Aizen sighed, sitting back in his white chair and placing his fingers on his chin. "It seems he'll have to be demoted. "

"I see…" Ulquiorra said. "And Shiskukura-sama?"

"What about her?" Aizen asked.

"Will she be punished?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow at the 4th Espada. "Why should she?"

"I don't know, sir." Ulquiorra stated.

"She's of higher rank than Grimmjow." Aizen explained as he gazed at the screen again. "It's within her rights to forcefully demote him if he challenges her."

"I see." Ulquiorra repeated.

"Do me a favor and go take care of Grimmjow." Aizen said. "He's still useful."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed his head before turning to walk out of the room.

On the screen, Aizen watched as Nozomi passed right by the rushing medic Arrancar's, approaching his whereabouts quickly. He grinned when he heard the door slam open, Loly and Menoly holding their blades at her throat but Nozomi took them with her bare hands and threw the two of them back against the wall.

The two girls were angered by this, quickly moving to advance.

"_Stop._" Aizen's deep voice forced the two Arrancar girls to pause. "Don't bother unless you want to die."

The two of them pursed their lips, stepping back away from their superior who had her arms crossed at them.

"Off with you little fairy whores." She snapped, staring them down until they disappeared through the door.

She turned slowly to where Aizen sat watching her intently.

"So, you've been spying on me?" Nozomi demanded, striding forward and slamming her hand against the screen to where it went black. "You can get Szayel to fix it later."

"I have a right to watch what's mine, Nozomi-chan." Aizen said, smirking.

"In no way, shape or form do I belong to you!" She snapped. "I may work for you, I may kill for you and _hell _I may even forget myself for you but _damn it you do not own me!_"

She slammed what force of reiatsu she could on him and he only laughed, placing his chin in his hand.

"You knew what Grimmjow was doing! Why didn't you stop him?" She demanded coldly. "He could still be an Espada if it wasn't for you!"

"Actually, the blame's on you, Nono-chan." Aizen pointed out.

She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't call me that."

"Why?" Aizen inquired with that same demonic smirk. "Is it because of Gin?"

"It's not your name to call me!" She told him.

Aizen sighed, looking away from her for a moment. "It's sad, too. How irrevocably in love with him you are, that is. He probably doesn't even know to what ends of the world you'd go for him, even though you've clearly demonstrated already."

"Shut up." Nozomi grumbled, stepping back and pulling her reiatsu with her.

"But isn't it true? That you've only succumbed to staying here because it means being with him?" Aizen inquired.

"Of course!" She snapped. "But that's none of your business, now is it?"

"I'm only stating the facts…." Aizen said with a grin. "Isn't that right…Gin?"

Nozomi froze, her head shooting around to look wide eyes at the figure in the doorway. She swallowed hard, cursing herself for not noticing his reiatsu earlier. She quickly closed her eyes, before looking back up to glare at Aizen.

"How dare you." She breathed before she was gone with flash step.

Gin, frozen in the doorway, couldn't make himself go after her. Not yet.

"Well?" Aizen asked. "You should be thanking me right now. I did your dirty work for you."

Gin looked up at Aizen, shaking his head. "What's in this for you?"

"Not everything has to happen for my benefit, Gin." Aizen pointed out.

The latter shook his head, turning to walk back down the hall. That might've just been the greatest lie Aizen had ever told.


	6. Chapter 6

Nozomi was what you would commonly call "upset." She wasn't as pissed off as she was depressed, but she wasn't as depressed as she was relieved. She wanted to break Aizen's nose and smash what was left of his face into a wall, that she was sure of. And with Gin...she wasn't sure.

In basic terms, it was easy to say the cat was out of the bag. Gin knew how she felt, but she didn't know what to do about it. As she left, it was hard for her to look at him. But the glimpse she did get couldn't tell her anything. She was so terribly confused, and she would bet that he was, too.

Anyway, she certainly didn't want to be bothered on her way to her room to pout. But that didn't mean Szayel wasn't going to let her pass by in her blind rage without sticking his pretty little nose in her business.

"Shizikura-sama..." He tilted his head, a slow smirk appearing as she passed him by, his curious gaze not even phasing hers. "Is there something wrong?"

"Go away." She snapped, but knew it was too late since he was already following her.

"Come on, tell me... I'm a rather good shrink." Szayel said, his voice smoothed over and taunting.

"Apporo, I think you _need _a shrink." Nozomi threw a mocking look over her shoulder before her hand reached back to push him far down the hall, the mad scientist smashing into the wall and turning it to rubble as she made a run for it.

Safe in her room, Nozomi locked the door and fell against it, sliding down the surface to the floor.

Everything...was ruined.

Gin headed straight towards Nozomi's room. He knew that she would hide someplace familiar that she could easily defend. Plus he sensed her reiatsu. He almost half expected to see someone (this someone turned out to be Szayel) laid out and groaning in pain en route to Nozomi's room.

Gin chuckled a little at Szayel's hopeless state before passing him by, flash stepping to Nozomi's room with his fist hovering in front of the door way.

He could hear the faint sobs, and the fluctuating spiritual pressure on the other side of the barrier. His heart broke before he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, gathering his courage before he knocked three good times.

"Nono-chan?"

Inside, Nozomi froze, standing up straight as if Gin could already see here there on the floor crying her eyes out. She wiped off her cheeks diligently before turning to the doorway.

"Go away!" She yelled, trying to sound strong but her voice cracked in spite of her wishes.

"You know I can't do that, Nono-chan..." Gin called sadly. "Open the door."

"I seriously don't want to talk to you right now, Ichimaru." Nozomi lied, running to wash off her face in the bathroom sink.

"Then why are you talking?" Gin mocked. "Open the door or I'll open it myself."

Nozomi narrowed her eyes at the door before sighing, slowly approaching and opening it only an inch, her eye peeking through the crack.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nono-chan..." He said, his tone warning as he pushed the door open farther.

She fell back with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the ground as Gin closed the door behind himself and turned to look at her. The room was filled with a brief silence as she tapped her foot impatiently. Gin stared her down, as if demanding her to speak first. But she didn't.

"Nono-chan-"

"Don't say anything." She muttered. "I never meant for you to find out."

"But I want to say something." He told her, his tone solid. "I need to-"

"No, you don't." She finally looked up at him, those silver eyes broken. "You don't need to do anything for my benefit. I'm fine how we were. Aizen just has a things for ruining things beyond repair and-"

"Shizukura Nozomi." Gin's cold voice snapped through her rambling, silencing her. "Stop interrupting me."

She settled into her position, pursing her lips as he shook his head.

"Nozomi, why did you come here?" Gin asked quietly.

"I was forced to." She whispered.

"Why do you _stay _here? Why do you not put up a fight like I know you want to?" Gin farther questioned. "If I told you to kill me, right here, and make your escape, right now, would you? Don't you want to go back to the Soul Society?"

"Of course I do." She murmured.

"Then kill me." Gin unsheathed his sword, surprising her enough to where she did the same. But he surprised her once again by throwing Shinso on the ground a good distance away. "Kill me and run for your life."

She cut her eyes at him, lifting her blade to his neck. There was intent behind Tomeineko's stance and she tried her best, willing the katana just a few inches closer so it would slice right through Gin's pretty, pale neck. She gulped, eyes narrowing on Gin's frozen figure.

Was he really going to let her do this?  
She tested him, slicing his collar bone to draw blood. The sticky, crimson liquid slid perfectly down his skin.

And Gin didn't move an inch.

"Do it." He urged her. "Hurry."

Nozomi's bottom lip trembled before she lowered her sword, the blade dropping to the ground with a deafening cling.

"You know I can't do that..." She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Gin's head dropped, and his grin reappeared.

"Nono-chan. Do you love me?" He asked quietly.

She shut her eyes tight, nodding quickly.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" He demanded.

By the time she opened her eyes, he was right there in front of her, leaning down to her level and kissing her soft lips. Nozomi was surprised, her eyes slowly fluttering closed before her hands moved slowly up his arms as he clutched her hips. She tangled her hand in his hair, the other hand shoving him back against the wall.

"Gin..." She whispered against his lips before she broke the kiss, leaning forward to lick away the blood droplets that lingered on his chest.

Gin hissed but didn't stop her as she pressed open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Her hands pushed away his robe to reveal his sharp shoulders and toned chest. Gin looked down at her, his sky blue eyes catching hers for a moment and she smiled.

"Good...look at me." She said, running her fingers through his silver hair. "Don't close your eyes..."

Gin nodded, pushing her back towards the bed. The rest of the night, he only closed his eyes to blink.

The artifical sky above Los Noches turned to it's normal blue, the rays of light sneaking in through the large windows in Nozomi's room. In the bed, the young girl stirred only to find two long, skinny arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she recalled the night before, rolling over to find Gin's sleeping face hardly an inch away.

He was so pretty when he slept...

But the moment was lost as his eyes slid open to reveal those bright blue orbs. He looked at her, his gaze groggy moments before he pulled her closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're the most amazing thing to wake up to..." He whispered before he tucked his face into her neck. "But it's time to go back to sleep."

"Gin..." Nozomi laughed a little, his hair tickling her neck. "Come on, we have a meeting today..."  
"Ugh...we do?" He frowned against her skin and moved to stretch. "Damn Aizen."

She sat up and he stared at her bare back before sitting up himself and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder before he placed his chin upon it.

"Please tell me I don't have to keep you a secret..." Gin muttered as he slid his nose along her cheek.

"Secrets don't last very long around here..." She laughed quietly. "Yammy's too much of a loudmouth."

"True..." He grinned, running his hand down her side. "Nono-chan..."

"Hmmm?" She sighed, staring at the fake sky out the window.

"I love you. More than you can imagine." He told her.

She sniffed a laugh. "I think I might have a pretty good idea."

**Comments: **

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long. I've just been so caught up in whatever the freak I've been doing and ughhhh... I haven't even watched the new episodes. -.- **shoots self** Ulquiorra-sama may you forgive me... :P Anywho, this is a short chapter, but just something to get me back up and running. Enjoy and please review! 3**


End file.
